


a roman candle heart keep us far apart

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kisses, Gen, Ghosts, dont know if that counts as death???, fading away wowie, ghost!Andy, ghost!Patrick, ghosts speak in italics, i actually wrote ghost vomit wat, real twitter conversation used, the relationship between andy and patrick is pretty much non-romantic, though i might say different for the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy dies and he becomes a ghost in a diner…and there’s another ghost in the diner he wants to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sadisticwench](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sadisticwench).



> i honestly spend too much time writing goddamn fanfics. nothing invovled belongs to me, I even used a real twitter conversation between Patrick and Andy in this fic. title is of course from ‘Tiffany Blews’. (there is a possibility that I may continue this fic, because I left it more open then usual.)  
> This fic is for @sadisticwench on twitter!! ;)

If there was one thing Andy wished he could have been notified of before he died, it would have been that he was going to be a goddamn _ghost_ in the afterlife. He didn’t exactly die in a car accident just to haunt the diner that the car crashed into for the rest of eternity. Diners were pretty boring when you couldn’t actually eat anything.

Secondly, he didn’t expect to be doing this ‘haunting’ gig with _another_ ghost. A rather shy ghost, as well. He’d only seen him twice since he’d died and appeared here, and it was always in the frozen storage. Andy was pretty sure that the other ghost was hiding of his own free will, because _he_ could move around the place very freely.

So thirty days after he died, Andy decided that he was going to become friends with this other ghost, if it was going to be the last thing he did for all eternity. Somehow, he was going to.

The days were long when all one could do was observe and sometimes put chill bumps on customer’s skin, so Andy was content with floating around the frozen storage area. He sat where the burger patties and chicken nuggets were kept cold for a good week before any sight of his fellow ghost. Andy was glad too, because he was close to ready to possibly ghost vomit on something due to the way that the food was stored for so long.

The other ghost was a boy that was barely out of his teens, and his hair was so blond Andy was pretty sure it was bleached. Andy just kept still, and it seemed like he was approaching a wild animal. Of course, it didn’t take too long for the young man to catch eye with him. _“Oh.”_ Was all he said, trying to grip on something, even though his hands kept sinking through everything.

_“Are you afraid of me?”_ Andy asked, expression softening at the fear the other ghost clearly showed.

_“Not scared, just not expecting you. How long have you been waiting for me?”_

_“’bout a week. No big deal. What’s your name? You can call me Andy.”_

_“Uhm, name’s Patrick. Patrick Stump. Nice to meet you, A-Andy.”_ Patrick stumbles on his words, the hint of a smile finally coming on his face as he holds out a hand.

Andy grins as he shakes hands, and is relieved that they can at least touch hands. He also finds that Patrick’s hands are surprisingly _warm_. This left him slightly confused. _“Aren’t we supposed to be cold to the touch?”_

_“Only when warm-bodied people touch us, then we’re ice cold. But if it’s another ghost, it’s kinda like…being alive, I guess?”_ Patrick shrugs, green eyes blinking in curiosity at Andy. _“You haven’t been dead long at all, have you?”_

Andy shakes his head, taking a moment to observe what Patrick is wearing. After seeing the bowtie, the white top, and the fingerless gloves, he starts to wonder what exactly Patrick did when he was still alive. He would make sure he asked him whenever they became friendlier.

—-

It’s been ten years since Andy died, and nearly sixteen since Patrick died, and the diner isn’t really a diner anymore. It’s more of a café, and nobody really goes there to buy anything. The two ghosts wonder what will happen to them once the café goes out of business, which it will any day now.

Every night, they both float on the roof of the establishment, gazing at the stars and clouds, and sometimes talk to each other. Patrick will float on the edge, and Andy will float a bit behind him, still unnerved after all of these years about jumping off the roof.

One particularly bright night, Andy breaks a long silence with a question. _“What is life, Patrick?”_

Patrick takes only a moment before answering in a quiet voice, _“The thing I really sucked at when I was still alive.”_ He drums his fingers against his thigh as the words pass his pale lips into the night air.

Andy frowns at his friend’s answer and flutters over to his side, now peering over the edge of the roof to the parking lot below. _“Oh now, no more of that, Patrick,”_ Andy says, wrapping a heavily tattooed arm around Patrick’s shoulders. _“That statement is completely false. You’re amazing at life…even though you’re dead. Most certainly doing the afterlife gig better than I.”_

Patrick throws his head back and laughs loudly, looking at Andy with squinted eyes and a dimpled smile on his face. _“Andrew Hurley, you are the most ridiculous ghost I know.”_

For a moment, Andy didn’t even think they were ghosts, but more like close friends huddled away from the world. That fact made him smile widely at Patrick and lean more into him. He was pretty sure spending eternity with Patrick wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought it would have been ten years ago.

Andy was looking forward to spending many more moonlit nights on the roof with Patrick.


	2. Fading Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relapsed last night and I hit post limit on tumbr just now, so I'm going to post this work that I wrote a week ago that went with the first chapter of this fic. Holy cow.

Andy had really hoped that the night would never come, and he was pretty sure that Patrick hadn’t been looking forward to it either. It was really going to happen….They were going to vanish on to the next stage in the afterlife, whatever that would be. The only way they had really realized this was because Patrick had noticed that Andy had been more _transparent_ than he had ever been. They were vanishing, Patrick had concluded, _fading away._

The thought made Andy have the feeling similar to being sick in the stomach, though not really because he had been a ghost for twelve years and couldn’t eat. He wasn’t ready to fade away; he’d grown comfortable haunting the diner turned coffee shop, being around Patrick most of the time. _What would he do without him?_

On what Patrick declared to be their last night on the roof, Andy voiced this thought to him, trying his hardest not to look at the demolition vehicles scattered around the building though he really couldn’t avoid it.

 _"You could kiss me, Andy."_ Patrick had said, the hesitance present in his voice. _"I’d like to think that you’d still feel that, after we’ve gone on. Because what if we never see each other again? I’d only be a memory of something only you know of.”_

Andy thinks that Patrick is right, because nobody else knows that they’ve been friends for twelve years, they’ve been dead and they didn’t even know each other in the living world. So he nods in Patrick’s direction, not expecting to seriously be kissed by the other ghost.

Patrick does kiss him, and while it’s not Andy’s first kiss with someone, it’s definitely the best kiss he’s ever had, living or dead. They kiss for a long time, lips warm against each other even though the night around them is cold.

When they finally separate, Andy notices that he can barely see Patrick in the breaths of the rising sun, and knows he must be the same. _"It was nice spending this part of the afterlife with you, Patrick Stump."_ Andy says, and hopes that Patrick hears him.

 _"Yeah. It was nice not knowing I was going to be…alone here, Andrew Hurley. I hope we see each other again, even if it’s in an alternative universe and we don’t even remember being together, like this."_ Patrick replies, and Andy can barely see his smile as he hears the demolition crew come in, loud voices ringing of their own doom.

He really hopes he’ll see Patrick again.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests. Please be specific with what you want, please.


End file.
